


Sea of Stars

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: The World Tournament preparations make Meijin and Allan both wonder if they work too much.





	Sea of Stars

Another long day, and Tatsuya really felt like he needed some fresh air and a moment of peace. As tempting as the idea of vanishing for the rest of the night was, the World Tournament was just around the corner so that wouldn’t do, and besides, he didn't want Allan to start worrying. He stopped in the lobby to write a quick message on his phone to let Allan know he was going outside for a bit then headed out.

It was past dinner, though he for some reason hadn’t been feeling very hungry and had just settled for a sandwich. Maybe sitting somewhere for a bit would allow him to clear his head, he figured as he walked outside, away from the PPSE main building. The area wasn't busy at this hour, at least, and if there was anyone in the premises, they were indoors, working.

There was a bench some distance away, and no lights in the vicinity. Exactly what he needed, he thought as he sat down and looked up at the night sky, stopping for a bit to remove the Meijin sunglasses. The lights from the city affected the view a little, but there were still stars, which made him smile a bit. The last stars he had been watching lately were the ones from the Gunpla Battle System, Field 1, the space stage, not that he minded the view. With their goal in mind, he would watch that stage as many times as needed.

"There you are, Meijin," Allan's voice called to him, and he turned to look, barely making out Allan's silhouette in the darkness. It certainly hadn't taken him long to come find him. "Did you eat dinner yet?"

"I had something," he replied with the Kawaguchi tone of voice, but he then sighed, shaking his head. There was no need to keep up the professional mode right now. "Are we still working tonight?" He questioned with a softer voice. "Don't mind me, I just needed some fresh air. It's been a long day." He raised his hand to his hair and pulled it down, relaxing a little. "Some peace and quiet sounds nice after how hectic it was today, don't you think?"

Allan came closer and sat down next to him, loosening his tie a little. "Just today?" He chuckled a bit. "More like the whole week so far. I'm making you overwork, but you know how things are."

"Quite well, so don't even try to apologize," Tatsuya replied. "If we have to overwork, it's fine. It's for a greater cause, and do you expect the Meijin to settle for anything but the best gunpla?" He looked at the sky, thoughtful. "For that goal, I'll do anything." He raised the sunglasses in his hand and looked at them, then turned to look at Allan. "What about you? Are you sure you're not overworking yourself?"

"I'm fine," Allan assured him. "Your well-being comes first, though, since the Meijin is the most important link in this. We can't have you end up too stressed when the tournament hasn't even started." Tatsuya gave him an unimpressed stare, but Allan didn't seem to notice. "Perhaps I should look at the schedule a little just to make sure you don't get overwhelmed?"

"Were you listening to me?" Tatsuya cut in. "What if the Meijin considers the well-being of his support more important? You worry about your own schedule first, because you think _I_ don't notice you working too much? The closer to the tournament it gets, the less free time we have. That, and maybe I should stop keeping you awake so much," he added. There was no need to go into the details, though some of their nightly activities considered, he had to admit he should've taken the amount of work they had into consideration. "Though if we don't do that, it... Causes other issues, since all the test battles lead to their..." He trailed off and cleared his throat. "Own problems."

"That's what you're worried about?" Allan cut in with a grin. "Please. I knew exactly what I was about to get myself into when I came to get you that day. Fully prepared to take care of Meijin's well-being, in more than one way!" He folded his arms. "And please. You're acting like you're the only one who wants it. I'm pretty sure those activities take two."

Tatsuya was about to comment something on the matter, but he paused and chuckled. "Look at us, arguing like this, over who's more worried about the other’s well-being. You don't think we both have been working too much? Maybe we should do something about that. Clear schedule, take a few hours off and build completely irrelevant gunpla. Something like that."

"Wait, actually," Allan replied, looking thoughtful. "A couple of the Works Team members have been trying to get me to take the company's vacation offer thing for a while now. It pretty much means we take a day off, stay at hot springs for the night, and the company pays for all of it." He smiled and stared at the night sky. "Maybe it's a bad time since we still have so much to do, but maybe they're right, and we should relax and prepare ourselves properly for the tournament. Interested?"

Tatsuya turned to look at him and nodded. "It'd probably be our last chance of getting a bit of time for ourselves before the tournament. Let's do it." He grinned a bit. "Guess I’m not the only one who thinks you work too much, if the team’s nagging you as well."

“Fine, you all win," Allan conceded. "I’ll see what I can arrange. We need to get this done as soon as possible while we still have time. Besides, Meijin’s well-being is still most important. What were you doing here anyway, just relaxing?”

There was a moment of silence before Tatsuya raised his hand and pointed at the sky. “Pretty much. Let’s put this this way," he said. "So here we have the night sky, stars and all and Mount Fuji somewhere in the background. When was the last time you saw a night sky that wasn't Field 1?"

Allan laughed. "At... some point. I guess? All right, not in the last few weeks, that's for sure," he admitted. "We may have been too busy to look at the stars lately. I've been looking at a lot of interesting things though and I'm having the time of my life, seriously." He looked at Tatsuya with a warm smile. "Aren't you?"

"Why wouldn't you be. This is your dream come true after all, with me as your Meijin," Tatsuya mused. "But are you seriously expecting me to not agree? It's only going to get better. We’re…" He paused, staring at the sky. There was a quick flash, dim and far away, over in an instant, but he could swear his eyes had caught the sight. "Hmm. A shooting star."

"I saw it too," Allan happily confirmed. "What did you wish for?"

The Meijin’s sunglasses went back on at that point, and Tatsuya pulled his hair back. "For what we’re after, I don’t need wishes."

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Started as something else, kinda ended up as stuff leading to the events of [Vacation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6107117), I guess.


End file.
